


Cradled in Love

by Eowyn (eowynsmusings)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eowynsmusings/pseuds/Eowyn
Summary: Noctis has never been repulsed by Ardyn's scars, quite the contrary. A quiet evening is yet another chance to show the former Accursed as much, and maybe he will finally believe it.





	Cradled in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a sequel to an RP [Tagami](https://twitter.com/Tagami_Michi) and I have going right now. Having said that though, this story can be read independently :) Artwork by Tagami ... thank you so much for working on this with me <3  
>    
>  **Prompt:** Ardynoct Week, Day 5 - Scars  
>    
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters and promise to return them after borrowing them for my purposes ... near enough in the state I found them in.  
>    
>  **Beta:** Big thanks to Undomiel_48 for checking this over again *huggles*

Noctis would forever remember the first time he mapped the scars upon his lover's body, vowing then and there to never hurt Ardyn the way he had been hurt in the past. Even now, years later, it seemed like it was only yesterday that he had woken, early, in Angelgard to find himself lying in the arms of his _enemy_. Noct chuckled at that. Ardyn had been a great many things, but never an enemy. Not to him. An unlikely ally turned adversary. Turned ... murderer. It was Ardyn himself who insisted that Noct came to terms with his deeds. Nothing was to stand between them, no secrets and no lies or half truths.  
  
The truth was that Noct had hated Ardyn for what he'd done to Luna, for his hand in the destruction of Insomnia. But the moment he had _seen_ what had been done to the amber eyed man in his past... Bahamut had tried to make Noct hate Ardyn, and had failed spectacularly at it. Instead of despising the older man, Noct had felt pity, at first. Pity turned to understanding and a realisation that all the other had ever done was try to make things ... easier for him. However, in this Ardyn had failed just as the Draconian. Noct didn't hate Ardyn. Within the Crystal, he had realised that he most definitely did _not_ hate Ardyn. Quite the contrary.  
  
He had time to realise that he had been attracted to the Chancellor of flipping Niflheim, that he would have gladly spent the night at the caravan in Ardyn's arms and... Somewhere between the pain of Altissia and being sucked into the Crystal, his feelings had grown in strength. Feelings he had only allowed himself to name in his slumber. When he had dreamt of gentle hands upon his body, kisses being placed all over his face, and even ... even the most caring love making. Only those dreams of his? They hadn't been dreams at all. As he learned the moment he woke.  
  
Ardyn had, in a word, cared about him and had cared _for_ him, even though that had required him returning to the place that held so many terrible memories for him. It was here that he had received the scars that covered his body from head to toe almost, and every time Noct thought about it for too long, he wanted to travel to the past and kill each and every men, and _women_ , who had tortured Ardyn along with the man responsible for it all. Bahamut had made a grave mistake and had allowed Noct to see it all, see all of Ardyn's past. The Draconian truly didn't understand humankind if he expected such a thing would make Noctis hate Ardyn. The opposite had been the case.  
  
It had taken a long time for Ardyn to speak of it all, but when he did, it had been cathartic. And not just for the former healer. Noct's friends had been there to hear it, and where Ignis' research had already paved the way somewhat, hearing and _seeing_ the truth truly made even Gladio reconsider. Especially as it became rather apparent that together, Noct and Ardyn had already begun to cleanse their most beloved Star. It had been Prompto who had hit the nail right on the head. "Well, I don't want to know what the two of you got up to in Angelgard, especially while Noct was still sleeping, but ... I guess it is working."  
  
Prompto and Ardyn had been ... curious to watch during those first weeks after Noct had woken and they had met up with Noct's _brothers_. Noct had been certain that, after Zegnautus, Prompto would be terrified of Ardyn. But no. "Noct, it wasn't him. Okay? He never touched me. I was careless when I drew close to Gralea and got caught. I think they could track me somehow, and were going to put me into one of those suits of armor and stuff, but he ... he actually saved me. There was a scientist, one of my ... of Besithia's disciples, and he was going to inject me with deamon blood, and I think it was Ardyn who stopped him..."  
  
It had taken a year or two for Ardyn to confirm this, and to admit to all the other things he had done to ensure the survival of Noct's friends. "I needed you to hate me, Noctis. But I didn't want to destroy you utterly. The way Izunia..." Hadn't been able to. Despite the scars upon Ardyn's body and soul, there was a light shining within him that took Noct's breath away. The more he found out about his beloved, the stronger his conviction grew that Ardyn had gotten royally screwed over both by his own brother and the Astrals. And he was glad that they had somehow found a way to fulfill the bloody prophecy in a way that probably really pissed off especially Bahamut. Noct still wanted to tear into him for ever daring to call Ardyn _Immortal Accursed_. If anyone was that, it was the Draconian himself.  
  
Somehow, whenever Noct uttered those feelings in front of Ardyn, the older man's expression grew pensive and a soft and almost timid smile graced his features. As if he still couldn't believe anyone would care for him. After all the tears Noct had shed that first night and after. After countless times Noct had told Ardyn how much he loved him. Still Ardyn couldn't comprehend that it was true. That he was deserving of it. Which made Noct despise Ardyn's brother and the Astrals even more. This was their doing, no one else's. It broke Noctis' heart time and again to think that the man who was striving so hard now to undo his mistakes and all the dreadful things he had been involved in still didn't think himself worthy of Noct's affections. Or anyone's forgiveness.  
  
The day Gladio invited Ardyn to spar with him, more out of a morbid curiosity about their former enemy than any kindness or real concern for Ardyn's safety, had been the biggest turning point. After much prodding from Gladio, Ardyn had finally agreed to take off his half gloves, and Noct had practically been able to hear the gears in his Shield's mind grind to a halt. The scars on Ardyn's wrists told a story like nothing else ever would be able to. It had been a week after the sun had risen again for the first time in years, and Gladio had been able to see, in the light of the admittedly still rather short day, what remained of the skin on Ardyn's wrists. And things fell into place.  
  
After that, the animosity that had been there before dwindled into a grudging kind of respect. Which eventually grew into the most unlikely of friendships. To the point where Gladio and Ardyn travelled to the Tempering Grounds together, and it was only afterwards that Noct understood why. Ardyn's Shield, Gilgamesh, had been released from his own personal kind of purgatory the moment the last deamon within Ardyn had been destroyed. So now they had two Shields, up until the day they would quite possibly kill each other in one of their little _training_ sessions.  
  
Insomnia itself rose from its ashes like a Phoenix, and thanks to Ardyn and Ignis sticking their heads together and devising ways to utilise the old and lost technologies of Solheim, the whole of Lucis was more vibrant after only a few years than it had ever been in Noct's lifetime. Ignis ... Ignis' reaction had been the greatest surprise though for Noct. He had, at least where Noctis was concerned, an even greater reason to hold a grudge against Ardyn given the state of his vision. Or lack thereof. But it had been Ignis who had stopped both Prompto _and_ Gladio from attacking Ardyn the day they had first met up with them after Noct had awoken, and it had been Ignis who had pointed out that things were clearly changing around them. For the better. It had also been Ignis who had first believed Noct's retelling of Ardyn's past even though Gladio had been rather verbal regarding his conviction that somehow Noct had been brainwashed.  
  
Noct hadn't, and he was only too happy to stand his ground, even summoned one of the Royal Arms to defend his beloved. Ardyn's as it later turned out. "The Sword of the Wise? Is that what they call it now? Izunia took it from me when he took my crown and had me chained. And he used it upon my flesh..." Ardyn hadn't been able to continue after that, but that night had been the first of many where their lovemaking had been very reminiscent of the day Noct had woken up in Ardyn's arms. When he had worshipped his lover's skin with his hands and lips, trying to instill trust and belief in the older man. Trust in Noctis and belief in the fact that the young king was never ever going to do as Ardyn's brother had done.  
  
The scars told a story of betrayal and strength. Yes, Ardyn had been betrayed, and had given himself over to the darkness. But his true self had remained, buried beneath the rubble. It was that last remainder of the healer Ardyn had once been that had been strong enough to fight the darkness within him; from the moment he had first laid eyes on Noctis it seemed. That tiny speck that had so longed for love and companionship that Ardyn had not been able to simply care for Noct while he had been slumbering on. Touches and caresses had turned to kisses and embraces. And those had lead to ... something Noct loved dearly and Ardyn somehow still felt some shame for.  
  
"I should never have taken advantage in such a way..." he had once said, and Noctis had simply laughed and asked the other man to please take advantage of him again. Yes, Noct could understand that others would quite possibly raise more than one eyebrow at Ardyn's behaviour, but Noctis knew that had Ardyn not been there that fateful night when he woke, they might both be dead now. That had been the Draconian's plan all along after all, and Noct couldn't help but feel relief and anger at the same time. They truly had been nothing but pieces on a chessboard for the Astrals, and that didn't sit well with Noct.  
  
Years had passed since then, years in which Insomnia had been rebuilt into a vibrant and bustling capital. But Noctis hadn't forgotten the things he had seen on his journey through Lucis, and had early on tasked Prompto with a duty that was very close to his heart. The rejuvenation of the towns and cities, and also the tiniest villages, away from the Crown City. It had been Ardyn who insisted on the formation of a proper army, which had won him the support of none other than Cor Leonis. There would be no distinction anymore between Crownsguard and Kingsglaive, they had all seen where that lead to. The new _Guard of Lucis_ was made up of both Crown Citizens and people from outside of Insomnia, and after a few minor and yes, also major problems, the two sides had grown together and for the first time in centuries Lucis could actually defend itself. Should anyone choose to try and take them on.  
  
Niflheim was in chaos still, and it didn't take very long for its hold on Accordo to crumble, with Tenebrae following only shortly after. Aranea Highwind played a large part in the latter's fight for freedom, and Ardyn was rather gleeful when this won her a leading position in the newly emerging free government of Tenebrae. She hated it, and Ardyn knew it fullwell.  
  
It had been a rather difficult path, but as Noct returned to their chambers one evening, he knew that the people of Lucis, at least for the most part, accepted not only their King, but also his Consort. Noctis had attended a meeting of his Council, and the one thing that kept coming up now more than the whole issue of 'but he's the former Chancellor of Niflheim' was the whole problem of continuing the line of the Lucis Caelums. But Ardyn had a few ideas when it came to that, even though some of them didn't sit well with Noct at all. He was not, under any circumstances, going to sleep with anyone but the man he loved. Just thinking of that made Noct livid. How had Ardyn ever thought he would be alright with that?!  
  
Huffing, Noct passed the two guards that stood outside the Royal Apartments, thanking them when they opened the doors for him. He had tried to stop them at first, explaining how he was perfectly able to open a flipping door and thank you very much, and he knew that Ignis had been about to have words with him about it when Ardyn had taken him aside instead explaining about royal etiquette. He could hate it as much as he liked, but he had to allow it. And that was that.  
  
However, while he clearly had to live with people treating him like he was better than them somehow, and how he had hated that at school already, he didn't have to put up with his lover, his _husband_ , working day in, day out, just to heal scars that weren't even there anymore. Thus, when he once again found Ardyn sitting on one of the rather comfortable leather sofas in their living room, papers in his hands and strewn about on the coffee table before him, Noct all but growled, "I swear you miss this whole 'not sleeping' business. I don't know who is worse, you or Ignis. Seriously, you are a bad influence on each other."  
  
They were as well, especially once Ardyn had found a way to give Ignis back at least some of his sight. He could make out shapes and colours again, even though they were blurry, but it made getting about much easier for him. He had technology where he had once used his eyes to read, and a trusted young helper in Talcott who had become his second in command of sorts. But with more of his eyesight returned, Ignis was able to partake in more things alongside Ardyn, even though he had commented that his lack of vision didn't mean he was an invalid. He wasn't, and he had proved as much on numerous occasions, but that didn't mean that _everyone_ around him was happy to see him go off with the former Chancellor of Niflheim. Gladio was made to eat humble pie on more than one occasion over this when Ignis actually shouted at him for mothering him.  
  
Ardyn looked up, the frown on his face slowly turning into a smile as he looked up at Noctis. "I had to entertain myself somehow while you were off gallivanting with the Council." Noct's glare should have shut Ardyn up, but the opposite was the case. The older man simply chuckled, his smile morphing into that trademark smirk Noct had to admit he loved so very much.  
  
"You know that I hate these meetings," Noct complained and unceremoniously dropped his jacket on a chair, quickly adding his vest to it as well. Loosening his tie, he kept it around his neck almost like a very short scarf and moved his head this and that way as if to relieve some pressure. Rubbing the back of his head, he finally toed of his shoes, and, smirking at Ardyn, simply kicked them to the side. His lover _hated_ it when he didn't show the proper respect for clothes and had often told him off for his opinion of Ardyn's own garbs. Which he was sticking with, despite Noct's and Ignis' insistence that, as the royal consort, he should dress the part. Ardyn's excuse was that they couldn't possibly know whether or not his garments were something royals had worn in his time.  
  
He was right there of course, and knew it, and didn't care if Noct claimed that he would look so much more handsome in different clothing. "Ultimately, my dearest Noct, you will always want me out of whatever I wear anyway, so I might as well dress in something I am familiar and comfortable with." Noct couldn't really argue with that logic.  
  
"If only Ignis could see how you treat your shoes..." Ardyn shook his head and Noct simply shrugged as he crossed the room to sink down on the sofa beside his lover. His _husband_.  
  
He would always remember the day Ardyn had finally agreed to marriage, after years of arguing that he would be more than happy to simply remain as he was. Which would allow Noct to take a wife and produce an heir. That day hadn't been different. But Noct's reaction to it had been. "How often do I have to tell you that I will never ever want anyone else? That I don't want to marry some stupid girl just to keep up appearances, especially when the whole nation knows that I'm in love with you. Or is it that ... that you don't want to be with..." He'd almost broken down then, old fears gnawing at his heart. Ardyn's arms had been the only thing keeping him upright, amber eyes filled with the realisation that Noct was now doubting his own ... worthiness.  
  
They had been married a week later, and despite Ardyn's worries, Lucis as a whole was beyond accepting, and people were glad to see their young king happy. Well, more than happy really.  
  
"Don't make me pull a Gladio on you and take your papers away from you," Noct chuckled, leaning back against the soft leather. Something in his back popped and he sighed. Those bloody Council meetings would kill him one day. With boredom. Rubbing his eyes, Noct smiled when he saw Ardyn move most of the papers to the table, keeping only the ones in his lap and hands.  
  
"I will be done with them momentarily. It's a report on the current situation in Niflheim, and..."  
  
"I don't care if it's a report about flying monkeys that are about to attack Insomnia," Noct murmured and sat up, pulling the papers from Ardyn's hand and depositing them, and those that had been in the older man's lap, on the sofa beside him. "There. That's better." Ardyn rolled his eyes, but didn't protest. Which was indication enough of just how tired he truly was. Glancing down at his beloved's hands, Noct smiled ... albeit somewhat sadly. Ardyn no longer wore his gloves, or not always at least, and Noct's heart still broke whenever he saw the scars upon them. Upon Ardyn's wrists. Gently taking Ardyn's left into his own, he cradled it before bringing it to his lips to kiss first his lover's palm and then the evidence of what had been done to the former healer. 

[ ](http://www.eowyns-musings.net/art/tagami/scars.png)

Ardyn sighed, his free hand undoing the top buttons of Noct's shirt until he could place his hand over the young king's heart. "So strong and steady, even when you slumbered it was like a guiding star to me." Smiling that special smile that always melted Noct's heart, Ardyn whispered, "To see you not shy away; I still marvel at it..."  
  
Pulling away from Ardyn's wrist, Noct shrugged, "I told you before. These scars aren't a sign of weakness, but of strength. You bore all of this, all these horrors, and you survived. I would love to use the Ring on them all, don't get me wrong, but at the same time ... I'm just glad that I can show you that it doesn't matter to me. They are a part of you, and I ... I love you. All of you. That's the one thing I knew for certain when I woke up in your arms." Moving closer, Noct all but crawled into his lover's lap, glancing down at him.  
  
Ardyn's hand had fallen away, but now the older man's arms encircled Noct's waist, one warm hand finding its way beneath Noct's shirt to ghost fingers across Noct's own scar that all but covered his backbone.  
  
Noct shivered and sighed, "We both bear the scars of the past, but that doesn't mean that we can't look forward to the future. Even if it holds more idiotic Council meetings, and whatever else being the Kings of Lucis brings with it. It is as I said to you, all these years ago in Angelgard. Together we can overcome anything, even Prophecy itself. We've done so several times now. And there is nothing and no one standing in our way. Except our own fears and doubts. But there's no place for them anymore." Noct's hands cupped Ardyn's face then, and he smiled even as he leaned in to claim his lover's ... his _husband's_ lips. "Now, would you take me to bed and ... take advantage of innocent and defenceless little me again?"  
  
There was nothing for the older man to do but to comply with such a heartfelt request, and the young king knew that. And when Noct mapped the scars upon his body once more with his lips and fingers, he silently thanked his beloved again for throwing propriety to the wind and for once being selfish. Had it not been for this, they would never have reached this point, and one thing was for certain, this point, right then and there, was 5exactly where Noctis wished to be.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [@eowynsmusings](https://twitter.com/eowynsmusings) if you wish :D


End file.
